Brilliant Idea
by Ryker Strom
Summary: It is their 1 year wedding anniversary and Sebastian has a Brilliant Idea while they are in Las Vegas.


_**A/N:** This is written for SeBlaine Week Day 7, the theme is future. I decided to go with something a bit more humorous for a change. This fits with the timeline of my other one-shots. Hope you guys enjoy this. I have a tumblr account where I talk about WIP and other future works, please follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". I'd love to talk to you guys._

* * *

><p>BRILLIANT IDEA<p>

Sebastian Anderson-Smythe was a lot of things. He knew that, those around him knew it. Hell, the whole world probably knew it. But what Sebastian did _not_ know, was that he was a bleeder.

And of course, he just had to find that out the hard way. All because he had a Brilliant Idea.

Then again, probably everything was a good idea when you were in Las Vegas. After all, what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas, right?

Except Sebastian did not want what happened in Vegas to stay in Vegas.

He actually did not want to _go_ to Vegas, it was a last minute decision on his parents' part, something about celebrating first wedding anniversary the unconventional way. So there they were, Blaine and Sebastian, being dispatched to the Sin City on the order of the parental unit.

Sebastian really felt embarrassed for his parents sometimes.

Nonetheless, any time spent with Blaine was always considered a good time. He had just spent the earlier part of the evening fucking Blaine senseless. If Sebastian had his say in the matter, he would rather stay in their penthouse suite the entire weekend rather than doing anything else at all. Being inside of Blaine during all hours of the day, hearing those sexy little gasps and groans that he could draw out of his husband were the best drugs and vices Sebastian could ever find.

Unfortunately, while Blaine did not seem to have any problem falling asleep after sex, Sebastian often found himself wide awake afterwards due to the adrenaline rush. After trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep for the past forty-five minute, Sebastian decided that he might as well "experience" Vegas, and went down to the casino floor.

Gambling just did not seem as fun when you were at the legal age to do it. Same would apply to drinking. Sure, Sebastian was not old. He was in his mid-twenties, but being legal to enjoy all these vices made him felt ancient.

The Strip was lively at night. Sebastian frowned as he saw a group of women walking around clad only in bikinis and high heels while holding containers of alcohol that appeared way too large to be safely consumed. There seemed to be a lot of those this weekend. In fact, Sebastian had to turn a few of them down at the casinos earlier. These women just didn't seem to get the hint.

If anything, the ring on his finger should have already told them that he was married. Happily married, at that.

So that was when Sebastian had his Brilliant Idea.

Really, it was very brilliant at the time. Everything seemed brilliant after five glasses of Long Island Ice Tea and six shots of Vodka neat on an empty stomach.

No, Sebastian was not drunk at all. Sebastian Anderson-Smythe did not get drunk.

Well, he might have been a little buzzed. Maybe just a little.

The small shop he stood in front of looked so appealing at night with its multi-color blinking lights and fancy signs. It sure beat all the memorabilia stores that he had been coming across all weekend. The store seemed empty, so Sebastian took it as a sign for go ahead, and walked inside.

There were photos everywhere, of different designs and illustrations. Sebastian finally understood why it was called body art, because that was precisely what inking was. The options were limitless, but Sebastian found something that caught his eyes.

_This_, _would be perfect. _Sebastian thought to himself.

Everything went by in a blur after that. He remembered the tattoo artist asking him to sign some forms and explaining to him things to watch out for. There were some questions being asked too, but Sebastian could not remember the details anymore. Anyway, it didn't matter. He was articulate and coherent, and he was about to get tattooed.

Life was awesome.

The first contact with the skin shocked him out of his haze. _All right, that actually hurt._

Sebastisan would never admit it to most people, but he actually had a very low pain threshold. Sebastian could take pain, and he certainly would not whine about it, but most things that did not hurt as much for others tend to hurt a lot more on him. At that moment, Sebastian was glad that he had some alcohol before hand.

He also made a note to write a complaint letter to the manufacturer that created the numb cream that they applied onto his skin, because it was pretty obvious that the stupid cream did not work at all. Sebastian could still feel the prickling of the needles as his arm was being inked.

Oh well, it would be worth it.

The tattoo artist said something about leaving the bandage on for the next half an hour, or did he say the next twenty-four hours? Sebastian could not quite remember as he found himself walking down the Strip again. He glanced at his watch and noticed that he had been out for several hours. It might be a good idea to head back to the hotel. Blaine was probably still sleeping, but Sebastian knew that his husband might be worried if he woke up and found Sebastian missing.

By the time Sebastian reached Wynn, he was quite certain the alcohol was completely out of his system. He credited the ability to tolerate alcohol to his mother's side of the family. Most people would have probably pass out drunk somewhere if they had the amount of alcohol he has had tonight. While it was a good thing that he no longer felt the buzz, it was also a bad thing because by this point Sebastian could definitely feel the throbbing sting in his arm.

Somewhere along the way back to the hotel, Sebastian had removed the bandage and threw it away. He was quite certain that the tattoo artist said half an hour. It just would not make sense if he had to leave the bandage on for a whole day, right?

No matter. Sebastian Anderson-Smythe was not about to be bothered by some throbbing sting in his arm. It was not wasn't a big tattoo, anyway. The important thing right now was to go back to the penthouse suite to check on Blaine.

Sebastian might have been gone for a few hours, but he already missed Blaine. Besides, he couldn't wait to show Blaine his tattoo.

Sebastian tried to be quiet as he entered the suite. The light was on, which meant Blaine must have woken up when he was out.

"Hey there, stranger." Blaine was still in bed. He was sitting up with his back against the headboard and a book in his lap. From where Sebastian was standing, he could tell that his husband was still naked under the covers. "Did you win any money while I was asleep?"

"Nah." Sebastian walked over to Blaine's side of the bed and sat down. "The odds weren't in my favor tonight."

"That's too bad." Blaine leaned over for a kiss. "I was hoping we can win the jackpot and ride off into the sunset."

"We can still arrange that." Sebastian nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck. He just could not get enough of Blaine's scent. "Did you miss me?"

"Mmhm, lots." Sebastian could felt Blaine smiling. "But you did tire me out earlier."

"If you're up for it again," Sebastian said between peppering kisses on Blaine's bare shoulders. "I can do all the work this time."

"That, Mr. Anderson-Smythe, actually sounds very appealing." Blaine laid back down on the bed and pulled Sebastian onto him.

"Blaine, why are you bleeding?" There was a slight trace of blood on Sebastian's fingers. He noticed the expression on Blaine's face went from confused to alarmed in a matter of seconds. "Oh shit, I think that's actually my blood."

"There's a blood stain on your arm." Blaine scrambled off the bed and searched for his clothes. "Jesus, I think it's still wet. What did you do?"

"My Brilliant Idea." Sebastian answered lamely. "I mean, my tattoo."

"_You got a tattoo_?"

"Now, now. Don't panic."

"Sebastian, we're going to the hospital. _Now._ " Blaine was fully dressed by now. "I don't think it's supposed to bleed. "

"But—"

"No, we're going!"

Sebastian cursed his tattoo for being a cockblock as his husband ushered him out of their suite.

* * *

><p>So this was how Sebastian ended up at the emergency room on his one year anniversary weekend with his husband. It was ridiculous and embarrassing , as the doctor who tended to him and patiently explained that he should not have had alcohol before the tattooing process, and that his doing so actually ended up thinning his blood and hence exacerbated the bleeding.<p>

"But you've got nothing to worry about." The doctor continued. "The bleeding is already ceasing. We'll just have to make sure that it doesn't get infected, which I don't think will be a problem."

So, another two hours later and who knew how much the ER bill would come up to, Sebastian and Blaine left the hospital. It was almost daybreak when they reached the hotel.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Sebastian was pretty sure Blaine heard the apology the first time around.

"I said I'm sorry." Sebastian was playing with the newly wrapped bandage on his arm. "I just thought it was a good idea. I mean, _brilliant_ idea."

He felt Blaine sitting down next to him on the sofa and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Don't apologize." Blaine laced his fingers with Sebastian's. "It would've been a brilliant idea if you hadn't had alcohol, I guess it impaired your judgment."

"Well, I've always wanted to get a tattoo." Sebastian tried to explain. "It just hadn't been the right time until now."

"And why's that?"

"We've been married for a year. I'm happy," Sebastian explained. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the smile on Blaine's face. "I thought I wanted to get a tattoo to explain what I thought was an important philosophy in life."

"What does your tattoo say, anyway?" Blaine lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulder and looked at him with curiosity. "Oh, here's pen and paper. I, uh, I looked away because of the blood earlier."

"Right." Sebastian sketched out his tattoo and showed Blaine the paper.

LOVE  
>ALL ELSE<p>

"Love all else?" Blaine looked confused. "Love all else what?"

"It's 'Love _Above_ All Else'." Sebastian studied Blaine's face carefully. "It's about us."

"Oh. _Oh._" Blaine exclaimed softly as realization dawned on him. "I think I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You're right." Blaine reached over to kiss Sebastian softly and murmur against his lips. "Even though you turned out to be a total bleeder and we ended up spending part of our anniversary trip in the ER. This was still a brilliant idea."

"I'm glad to hear it." Sebastian wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist to pull him closer. "Happy anniversary, Blaine."

"Happy anniversary, Sebastian." Blaine answered back, his hazel eyes full of love and adoration. Sebastian was certain that this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "And here's to many more anniversaries to come."

"Yes, to many more."

(END)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addendum:<strong> The choice of tattoo was inspired by Grant Gustin's new tattoo, which is "Love Above All Else". When I first saw the tattoo, my reaction was just like Blaine's as I initially read it as "Love All Else"._


End file.
